


Everyone Gets Attached to Something

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Introspection, No Dialogue, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Sexual Content, Touching, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Over the course of a day Daisy's relationship with Phil undergoes a change.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> This is a bit experimental as I don't think I've ever written a fic with just one line of dialogue in it before. I've no idea, really, where it came from - I wrote most of it last night before 4:01 aired, then the final part this morning after I'd seen the episode - hence the title which I cheekily stole from Daisy.

**[8 am]**

Coulson's sitting at Daisy's desk, reading over the briefing document for a new mission when she comes up behind him to set a mug of coffee down in front of him, and she puts her left hand on the back of his neck. He has no idea why – why she's suddenly turned touchy-feely without warning or obvious provocation, but he decides he doesn't care for the reason why, all he cares about is how good it feels. Her hand is warm, and he can feel the strength and power in her fingers, for all that she's touching him gently. He loves her hands – loves to watch them at work, whether she's using her powers, or using a computer, or even playing a video game. She remains leaning over his shoulder so she can point out something on the page he's reading, and she leaves her hand on the back of his neck, her fingers following the curve of his nape, and he wants to reach up and capture her hand in his, wants to press the palm to his cheek and hold it there. _He wants._ It's a scary thought to have in relation to Daisy, and he does his best to push it down. He leans forward deliberately so her hand slips off his neck, and he feels her fingers brush his shoulder before she moves back around her desk and sits down again.

**[11am]**

They're flying back from the mission, and Coulson walks into the Director's cabin, which Daisy's commandeered for this trip since the new Director doesn't come on missions. He's just come from seeing Dr Simmons to get himself patched up, and his ego's not too bruised since he wasn't the only agent to pick up an injury today before Daisy and her frankly awesome powers came to their defence. 

Daisy's standing in front of the Director's desk, her ass leaning back against the edge of the desk as she looks up at the display screen on the wall. He glances up at it as he crosses the room towards her, and sees it's a recording of what happened an hour ago. He stops to watch, as mesmerised as ever to see her powers in action, and she comes to stand beside him. He doesn't realise she's watching him, not the action on the screen, until she reaches up and brushes her thumb over the neat line of sutures that decorate his right eyebrow. She raises her own eyebrows at him, no doubt a silent commentary on the fact that he seems to split his right eyebrow so often. She draws her thumb down the side of his face, then cups his cheek in her palm, and he remembers earlier and how much he'd wanted to touch her. He swallows hard, wondering if he dares to do now what he hadn't dared to do a few hours ago, but he knows he doesn't have the courage. Instead he stands passively as she gazes into his eyes, her own eyes dark with emotions he can't identify. Then she leans in and presses her forehead to his, and without realising what he's doing, his arms encircle her body, and a moment later her palm's no longer on his cheek – instead her arms wrap about him and hold him close, and it's all he can do not to cry.

**[1:30 pm]**

They're back at the Playground and Coulson's heating soup for himself and Daisy - the others had all opted for takeout pizzas and burgers, but Daisy had quietly asked him if he had any of his homemade soup left, and he'd smiled and told her he did. She's gone to shower and change while he heats the soup and gets their meal ready. The rest of the mission team are in the common area, eating and talking loudly, so he doesn't notice Daisy's arrival until her arms wrap around his torso and he feels her cheek pressing against his back. He goes completely still for a moment, then resumes stirring the soup, but he dares to press the tips of two fingers of his left hand against the backs of Daisy's hands where they rest above his belly button. He finds himself glad that he's wearing his favourite soft black polo shirt with a pair of dark jeans. The combination of the soft fabric on his skin, and the heat of Daisy's body wrapped around his feels exceptionally good, he thinks.

She holds him until he's ready to serve up the soup, then she leans in and presses her lips against his cheek, before moving away to pour them both tall glasses of fruit juice to go with the soup and the thickly sliced bread. A few moments later they sit down at the table, side by side, and eat in a companionable silence that Coulson finds very soothing, especially in contrast to the noise of the other agents. 

**[4 pm]**

Coulson and Daisy are in the firing range, practicing their marksmanship. When they come to the end of the current exercise, they both unload their weapon and set it aside, then Coulson brings their paper targets up to the counter so they can check how well they've done. He can't help grinning when he sees Daisy's pinpoint accuracy – all her shots are concentrated on either the heart or a spot between the eyes of her target. He's not really surprised to discover she's got a 100% hit rate – she's just that good, and he can't help smiling fondly as he recalls that she used to say 'Bang' when firing a gun, back in the days when she was his wild card, the newest recruit to his new team. He turns towards her as she comes around the partition between their stations, and he shows her the paper target. Her eyes light up with a flash of pride in her skill, and he grins at the sight, then lets out a startled noise when she flings her arms around him and hugs him tight. He leans back against the counter behind him as he tries to recover his balance, and he spreads his legs a bit further apart to help him maintain that balance. He's a bit confused when she moves to stand between his legs, then he's rendered speechless when she leans in and kisses him, her mouth moving over his with a hint of teeth that he finds embarrassingly arousing as soon becomes obvious to her as well as him. 

She pulls back and grins at him, then gives him a quick, hard kiss before she slides her hand into his (his left hand, he notices) and leads him away from the shooting range and through the surprisingly deserted hallways until they reach his bunk. He opens the door and she leads him inside, then closes the door before pressing his back to it and beginning to kiss him in earnest. He has a brief moment to worry that he's going to embarrass them both by coming far too soon, and then she's leading him over to his bed.

**[11 pm]**

They're lying on Coulson's bed, their legs still entangled, and a light sheen of sweat making Daisy's skin glow in the low light of his room. They haven't been here all afternoon and evening – that would alert people to the change in their relationship, and he's not ready for the others to know, not quite yet. Daisy had agreed, perhaps a little too vehemently, when he'd suggested they keep this on the down low for now, and he wonders if she's worried people will think he's just a rebound. He's not worried about that – it's been a year, after all, and besides, he and Daisy have always been close – too close, some have said.

So after their first frantic couplings, they'd showered, got dressed again, and gone back out to do some more work. They had dinner together with May, Simmons, Mack and Elena – and Daisy had sat on Mack's left, while Coulson sat on Elena's right, so they couldn't even accidentally-on-purpose touch each other. Then they'd gone back to Daisy's office to start work on prepping for the follow up to today's mission, and Coulson is proud of the way they'd stayed sitting on opposite sides of Daisy's desk while they worked. It had reminded him, in fact, of the times two years ago (after she'd found out about his carving), when they'd sit in his office together and work. The companionable silence combined with the knowledge that the other person is there is, for Coulson, the best scenario – he finds himself comforted by Daisy's presence, and maybe that's just a reaction to her long absence before, but whatever the reason, he enjoys the situation.

But when Daisy says she's ready for bed, he can't close down his laptop fast enough, which earns him a chuckle of amusement from the other side of the desk. They make their way from the office through the hallways, which are half-lit now it's late, and the sounds they hear are muted. She bumps her shoulder and arm against his as they walk, and he dares to put his hand on her back for a moment. She smiles at him, as if she knows exactly what he's thinking, and he feels a surge of love and affection and longing rush over him.

They slip into his room, and he's a bit surprised when Daisy wraps her arms around him and simply hugs him, rather than beginning to get undressed. He doesn't mind though – he likes hugging Daisy – the strength of her body is evident in her hugs, but so is her gentleness and compassionate spirit. She makes him feel safe and cared for, and that's a feeling he relishes a lot these days.

She guides him over to the bed, and pulls his polo shirt free of his jeans, then slides her hands up his bare back, leaning in to kiss him at the same time. When she pulls back he can't quite hold back a tiny whimper, and she smirks at him, then she drags off his polo. What she does next is a surprise: she leans in and presses soft kisses to his chest, all down the length of his scar, and he swallows hard, trying to choke down his emotions. She can tell, of course, what he's doing, and it quickly becomes apparent that she doesn't want him to do that. In minutes, they're curled together on the bed, still mostly dressed, and he's sobbing quietly in her arms. She seems completely unfazed by the situation, and he's desperately grateful for how understanding Daisy is of his frailties. 

They make love slowly after that, then cuddle some more, before she guides his hand between her thighs, her legs falling open easily as he cups her mound. She moans when he pushes two fingers into her slick heat, then she curls her hand around his half-hard cock, and as he fingers her, she strokes him. She comes hard, then rolls him onto his back before settling herself on top of him. It's his turn to moan when she guides his cock back into her still-throbbing sex.

And now they're sprawled together, Daisy on her stomach beside him, but her legs tangled with his, and her right hand resting palm down over his heart, which is still thumping a bit from the exertion of their love-making.

He feels drowsy, and sated, and very content, a feeling that intensifies when she lifts her head and kisses him, her mouth gentle yet emphatic. She reaches out to switch out the lamp on his nightstand, then shifts to lie on her side against his side, her hand still covering his heart.

Her voice is low in the darkness when she speaks, and he echoes her words back to her: "I love you."


End file.
